Toku Squad Season 1
by Kamen Rider Nerd
Summary: An epic tale of 6 teenagers brought together to defeat the dimension destroying Malicious Empire


The night sky shimmered like a diamond, and beneath it, sounds of hundreds walking and talking in the streets of Tokyo.

"Mommy I want to go home!"

"What a nice purse Shizuka-chan"

"Rico I dare you to swallow this whole thing of Pocky"

"Shut up Getcha."

Everything seemed peaceful. **Seemed** peaceful at least. But not everything was as it seemed.

(cut to a ship moving past the moon)

??? - "Finally! We've made it to this backwater planet! Once we take down its defences, the rest of the Malicious Empire can arrive and destroy it!!! That will show the rest of the universe who's in charge"!

 _The loud booming voice came from Commander Bullocitron, one of the most powerful commanders serving in the Malicious Empire._

??? - "Commander, I am detecting thousands of towers all over the planet. In case of a planet-wide emergency, they can come together and form a planet-wide force field. We should set our sights on destroying those before we alert the rest of the Empire".

 _This is Science Officer Verreria_. _She was sent alongside him to make sure he doesn't fail the Empire._

Bullocitron - **"H** **WWWWHHHHHHHAAAATTTT????? NO NO NO!!! I WANT TO GO BLOW IT UP RIGHT NOW"!!!!!**

Verreria - " And you'll get plenty of opportunities to do that. But for now, we have to make sure that we can do that **_with_** the ability to enter the lower atmosphere without getting caught".

Bullocitron - "Hmph. Fine. Whatever. Boring dumb-faced jerk".

(Cut to a crater on the moon. In the center of it, a futuristic building resides)

 **RAAA!!! RAAA!!! RAAA!!!** _blared an alarm._

??? - "What's happening? Is the invasion finally beginning? Are we going to die"?, _said a young lady in a colorful, frilly dress with bright pink hair._

??? - "We're going to be fine Poppy!!! Just calm down"! _said another young woman. She was wearing green pants with a skirt and a white shirt with short black hait and a unique jacket._ "Tokentor? Where are you"?

 _A computer screen turned on. After a few seconds, a face appeared on the screen._

Tokentor - "Yes I know what is happening you two, and I know how to stop the Malicious Empire".

" **HOW??????** ", _asked the two young women._

 _Tokentor smiled._

Tokentor - "We have to initiate phase 1 of the plan. Unite the team".

Poppy - "YAY YAY YAY"!!!!!!!!!, _exclaimed Poppy. Her face was bright with joy, her smile wider than a very wide thing._

Hamii - "Wait what"? asked _Hamii_.

(cut to opening narraration)

 _"When the multiverse is in danger, when the odds are stacked against humanity, when Toei isn't writing good stories, their is only one team that can save us all. And they are... (cuts to the Meme Sentai Shitpostger)... on another network. So we'll just go with the next best thing. Here is the overly dramatic story of the Toku Squadron!!!!!!!!_

(Theme song)

 _Cut to an alleyway in Tokyo. A large Ridecard appears and a 15 year old boy on a motorcycle enters through the card. This is our hero, Tsukasa_. (lol no last name get rekt) [Writers Note: This is not the same Tsukasa as the one from Kamen Rider Decade. He's a different character entirely. Every other character is an alternate version of a pre-existing Toku character]

Tsukasa - "Finally I made it. Earth V2. Now time to get settled in. But before I do, I should have some fun. I wonder if any noodle shops are open. It's been to long since their were some good noodles in my mouth".

 _Some trashcans fall down_ _and a hooded figure hides behind them_

Tsukasa - "What the hell? Who's there?"

??? - "Please don't hurt me"!, _shouted the young teeange male in a gray jacket and blue jeans_.

Tsukasa - "Hey kid it's ok. I don't bite. Just get away from the trashcans and show me your face, ok"?

 _The boy moved towards Tsukasa. He lifted his hood and revealed 2 glowing blue eyes._

??? - "My name is Jiro. I have been on the run for 2 days without any food, that I need for my human stomach, because I am a human".

Tsukasa - "Weird flex but okay".

 _Suddenly, another hooded figure appeared out of nowhere._

??? - **YOOOOOUUUUUUU!!!!!!!! COME BACK HERE YOU LITTLE SHIT'!** _replied this mystery monster._

Tsukasa/Jiro - " **RUN"!!**

A _nd run they did. They stopped when they found a hiding spot in an underground parking lot._

 _Elsewhere, near the Tokyo Tower, a young lady in a large cloak heard the monster's growl._ _She had a katana and long brown hair._

??? - "What the hell? Is that one of those demons from the news? Welp, better go slay it. Not like I've got anything better to do".

Tsukasa - "Okay, we'll hide here until the coast is clear". _He_ _was_ _breathing heavily after all of the running. He slapped Jiro on the cheek._ "So. Why is that monster after you?"

Jiro - "Okay, he isn't exactly a monster. He is a 15 year old boy named Goro Watari. He is a mutant. He wanted me to cure him of his mutant-ness but clearly it didn't work, and now he wants to eat me. Obviously".

Tsukasa - "Ah yes. That makes sense. Perfect sense. Oh wait a minute no it doesn't"!

Goro - **ROOAAAARRRRRRRR"!!!!!!!!!!!**!!!!

 _Goro had found them, and was soon going to kill them both. He creeped up behind them untill..._

 **bonk**

 _Goro looked over his shoulder to see a 15 year old girl with short black hair and a frying pan. She had a lab coat on and a purple bracelet._

??? - "Uh oh".

 _This is Ran Ayukawa, science prodigy. Soon to become dinner to Goro Watari._

Goro - **"NOW YOU'VE DONE IT!** **GORIKI SHORAI!!!!!!!** "

 _Goro suddenly turned into a blue humanoid creature that resembled a moth._

Inazuman - "Now get ready to see what happens when you trick Inazuman"!!!!

Tsukasa - "Finally, a fight"! _He puts on a white belt and takes out a card from a white book. He inserts the card into the top of the belt and pushes the silver sides of the belt together._

 **KamenRide H-H-H-Heisei!!!!**

Jiro - "Holy cow!!! You look just like the warrior Decade!"

Tsukasa - "Oh really now? I just thought I had a passing resembelance to his suit".

 _He turns his white book into a sword and charges at Inazuman._

Inazuman - "You really think you can take me on"?

Tsukasa - "Well duh! Why elese would I Henshin"? _Tsukasa punched_ _Goro in the face_

Inazuman - "The fact that you had to Henshin shows how weak you are"! _Goro tackles Tsukasa_

Tsukasa - "Yeah keep saying that to your self! A lightbulb is stronger than you"! _Tsukasa swings his blade at Goro_

 _Jiro looks around for cover when he suddenly sees Ran's face. Jiro is immediatley smitten._

Jiro - "H-h-h-h-hiiiii. What's your name? I'm J-j-jiro"?

Ran - "GET DOWN"!!!

Jiro - "What"?

 _Ran brings him down before he could get stabbed by Tsukasa's blade_

Ran - "It's amazing! Inazuman is over 10 times stronger than an average human and 5 times faster! I never thought I'd see him transform live! I better transform so I can get a better look. **Tendou! Transform!** " _A purple suit was now on Ran and she sprinted towards the fight to get a better look._

Jiro - "Psh. Whatever. I'm cooler".

 _The lady from earlier makes her way into the parking lot._

??? - " **Halt Beast"!!!**

Inazuman - "What the- You talking to me"?

??? - "Well I mean...yeah duh".

 _She begins to unsheath her blade. As she does, flames and golden energy surrounds her. After then energy disappears she is in shining gold armour. She is now a Makai Knight._

Garo - " **I. AM. GARO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Goro and Tsukasa - "Who? What"?

Garo - "Prepare to die"! _She runs towards the fight and swings her sword at Tsukasa, Inazuman, and Ran_

Bullocitron - "Varreria, send in a monster to destroy those brats"!!!

Varreria - "Sir, yes sir"!

Computer - **_S ending the Spider-Man Monster [This action was done by a bot]_**

Hamii - "Tokentor you have to let me go down there and stop this madness! Ir not, they'll kill each other"!

Tokentor - _He hesitated for a moment before coming to a decision. '_ Alright than. Poppy, teleport her to the location of the others".

Poppy - "Got it sir"!

 _Hamii and the Spider-Man arrive at the scene of the braw_ _l_

Hamii - "Oh man, it's worse than I thought. Mawa Slide! Star Change! Chameleon Green"!

Spider-Man - **_"Roaaaarrrrr"_**

Garo - "What? Another beast? Heh, works for me"!

Inazuman - **"S** **TOP CALLING ME A BEAST YOU CRAZY BITCH"!!!!**

Tsukasa - "Oh shut up little boy blue! That thing's here to kill all of us. Look's like we'll have to set aside our fight and take this thing down". _He inserted a card into the white belt_

 **KamenRide K-K-K-Kuuga Mighty!!!!**

 _Tsukasa swung a punch square in Spider-Man's jaw, while Inazuman uppercuts him. Garo took on the beast from behind and Ran scanned the beast for a weak spot._

Hamii - "Everyone, we have to work together to defeat him"!

Tsukasa - "Well no shit lady"!

Jiro - "I think I have an idea! Goro, Garo, open it's mouth real wide! R-r-ran do you have any posionous materials on you"?

Ran - "Yep! I've got a corroding gas. Will that help"!?

Jiro - "Y-yep. Put it in it's stomach! Green lady"!

Hamii - "It's Hamii"!

Jiro - "Yeah you, Hamii, take your rapier and put it into whip formation! Tie it around him! And Tsukasa, just stab it alot"!

Tsukasa - "With pleasure".

Jiro - "In that case, it's time for me to **_TRANSFORM"!!!!!!!!!!_**

 _The left half of Jiro's body began turning into a blueish liquid, and his right half became red and more mechanical. His brain was half exposed and his body was now mechanical. He has become..._ ** _KIKAIDER!!!!!!!_**

Kikaider - "Alright, is everything ready"?

Eveyone else - " **YES"!!!**

Inazuman - "Hurry! Garo and I can't keep his mouth open much longer"!

 _Jiro jumped up and spun in the air. His arms began glowing. And before the Spider-Man knew what would happen to him, Kikaiders hands slashed through him as he shouted-_

 **DEATHS END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!** "

 _The Spider-Man exploded and soon their was nothing left of him._

Bullocitrus - **NOOOOOOOO!!!!! HOW DID THIS EVEN HAPPEN"?**

Hamii - "We did it"!!!

Tsukasa - "Yeah. I guess we did".

Hamii- "Everyone look into the camera and say 'teleportation'!

Everyone - "Teleportation"!

Tsukasa - "Wait what"?

 _And in a flash of light, they had all disappeared from the parking lot and showed up at the moonbase. From that day forward, their lives would never be the same..._

 ** _NEXT TIME ON TOKU SQUAD!!!_**

 ** _Hamii- "You can't spend your life fighting for nothing!"_**

 ** _Bullocitron -"This planet will soon be our King's and nobody can stop us!"_**

 ** _Poppy -_** ** _Are you willing to risk your life for a universe you don't care about?_**


End file.
